Talk:Human Path
nose piercing okay, i'm not sure about it but is it possible that the Human Path's vertical nose piercing is asymmetrical because it got kicked by Jiraya in the face? It was already asymmetrical before the kick. And when we see it again fully healed, it's still asymmetrical. Omnibender - Talk - 22:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Madara as a user If i'm getting the recent talks about the Paths refering to the abilities and not the bodies, then Madara should be listed as a user of the Human Path since he did state he could use it's ability when trying to interrogate Yamato. Thoughts? Darksusanoo (talk) 15:31, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Talk:Soul Removal#Madara as user----Cerez365™ 15:35, August 21, 2011 (UTC) debut When this article is a Jutsu article, why isn't the first use of the Jutsu the debut, but the first appearance of the corpse? Seelentau 愛議 13:34, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :At first they were character articles (I think), but if I recall correctly, after Nagato used the abilities without the corpse medium, they were called abilities in the chapters, so they became techniques under the Six Paths technique. Omnibender - Talk - 16:28, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, that's correct. But shouldn't the debut be changed to when those techniques were used first, then? Seelentau 愛議 16:59, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I think because of the duality of the article, either way we go we're "wrong" in the other. If it's moved to when the techniques are used then the debut of the characters might be "wrong".--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:17, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::But 'Tendō' etc. are the Jutsu names, not the names of the characters... Seelentau 愛議 18:08, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::Isn't Tendō also the name Nagato gave to Yahiko's corpse o.O--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:14, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, but only because his corpse was the one used for the Tendō techniques and not because it was Yahikos name or so. Seelentau 愛議 18:16, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::::That what I mean,,, I think o.O Because these articles also mention the characters/corpses/Paths themselves, the debut might be a bit tricky to deal with.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:18, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Then y u no create separate articles? Seelentau 愛議 18:23, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :Loool. When the revelation was made, it was decided to just merge them. Though I wouldn't have a problem with the community deciding to separate them.--Cerez365™ (talk)18:25, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I can't think of a good reason to merge a technique and a character... Seelentau 愛議 18:41, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::by the way: I just checked the raw of ch. 515 and Tobi says Rinnegan Ningendō no Jutsu. This might be of value for further discussion. Seelentau 愛議 21:51, May 20, 2012 (UTC) cerez-san, I just noticed that the Jutsu and characters aren't even merged. Thus the debut dates for the Jutsu should be corrected, right? Seelentau 愛議 19:34, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :Wait, are you talking about this article for example or Shinra Tensei and Bansho Ten'in?--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:42, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I was talking about the paths all the time. Seelentau 愛議 20:23, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm still a bit confused on all this. What do you mean by they're not merged o.O? --Cerez365™ (talk) 20:40, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Because we have the jutsu and the character Seelentau 愛議 05:49, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh. The former body articles are only about the Path while living. I'm trying to get them merged in a discussion over at the Six Paths of Pain article.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:07, May 23, 2012 (UTC) But they're still humans, despite being dead. The paths are just Jutsu, used through corpses. The debut of the corpses are different from the debut of the Jutsu. Seelentau 愛議 12:12, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :I know, check here to see what I mean.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:36, May 23, 2012 (UTC) soul When the human path take out the soul,where does the soul goes?--Mju (talk) 03:22, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :I would guess they died seeing as their soul was in the Outer Path. This isn't really a place for such questions. Joshbl56 03:32, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Derived technique? Why do we count this as having a derived technique in Soul Absorption? It just seems to be repeating the same ability over again. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 22:11, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :The Deva Path's article set a precedence for the ones that follow: central ability→derived ones. The only reason why some of them might sound the same is because a centric ability hasn't really been defined for them yet.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:28, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Absorption Soul Technique Sooo, why was this fully merged with the Human Path?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 01:29, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :Because it's just a video game name for Human Path. It's not a sub-technique like Blocking Technique Absorption Seal. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:11, July 27, 2017 (UTC) ::I personally don't see it as a fair comparison. We have Animal Path and Summoning Rinnegan as separate stuff, and that is just as close.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 16:30, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :::Yes, but this is a video game name. The usual way to go is to check if a) the video game named a previously unnamed jutsu or b) if the video jutsu is different from the manga jutsu. If yes, we create a new article. If no, we just add the game name to the already existing article. The Absorption Soul Technique was simply created prematurely/while ignoring the way to go. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:26, July 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::It's also worth noting how the fourth databook handled entries for the Six Paths techniques. If the "path" has any named derived techniques, those got entries but the main technique didn't (there's no Deva, Preta, or Animal Path entry), whereas if the "path" doesn't have any any named derived techniques (or only has one in Asura's case), the "path" itself gets a proper entry instead. The latter is how Human Path was handled.--BeyondRed (talk) 01:38, July 28, 2017 (UTC)